


What Should've Remained Forgotten

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, tags will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: After an incident when he was 10, Hiura suffers from amnesia and forgets about everything from his past. Everyone in Inakunijima agrees that it is best to remain forgotten. However, during the FFI, things started to haunt Hiura once again and his memories slowly started to return.
Relationships: Mizukamiya Seiryuu/Hiura Kirina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The coldness of the water as he gently sinks down. 

Then suddenly his surroundings changed, and now he was running aimlessly. 

But he felt scared. And he didn't knew why. All he knew was he had to run. He was in danger if he didn't.

Who or what was he running away from? 

A shadow loomed over him and his eyes widened in fear. 

Was this the end? Was he going to die? 

He didn't want to die. 

Yet, despite running away from the shadow, it kept following him. Every step he took, it got nearer and nearer.

Hiura whimpered. Where was everyone? Who would be able to save him? 

Where were they when he needed them?

The shadow then managed to grab him and trap him, making Hiura even more scared than he already was. 

He tightly shut his eyes. He knew. He knew that he was going to die. 

He didn't even manage to say goodbye to anyone. 

And just as the shadow grabbed his neck to strangle him, he managed to make a loud scream, hoping to alert anyone who was near.

* * *

Hiura's eyes snapped open, still screaming as he sat up. 

He still hasn't registered that the Fubuki brothers were beside him, trying to get his attention. 

His scream soon reduced to ragged deep breaths, eyes still wide in fear and he was still unaware of his surroundings.

His mind didn't even register when Fubuki gently hugged him, hoping to calm him down, nor did he hear Fubuki telling Atsuya to get a bottle of water and the others going to their room, alarmed after hearing the scream.

Fubuki and Atsuya had found Hiura deeply asleep when they entered Fubuki and Hiura's shared room. 

Atsuya had poked Hiura's cheek to check if he really was asleep, earning an un-amused look from his older brother.

The two were quietly talking about Hakuren when Hiura started to show signs of having a nightmare. 

And it was Atsuya who noticed it first.

They both went to Hiura and gently shook him. 

They both looked at each other in concern as the nightmare persisted and Hiura won't wake up. That is...

Until Hiura woke up screaming. 

"Hiura-kun! Hiura-kun, it's a nightmare!" Fubuki tried to say, but his words fell on deaf ears as Hiura looked around in fear, though unseeingly as he was still stuck in the nightmare.

"Oi! Hiura!" Atsuya said as he shook him by the shoulders a bit. 

The Fubukis calmed down a bit as the scream subsided. 

"Atsuya, get a bottle of water." Fubuki said as he gently hugged Hiura, hoping that it'll calm him down.

Endou and Kazemaru was by the door the moment Atsuya had left, concerned and alarmed with the scream. 

"Fubuki, what happened?" Endou asked softly as he entered the room, Kazemaru did so as well in case someone needed to enter the room.

"A nightmare, Captain. A bad one, I must say. He's still not out of it." Fubuki said as he ran his fingers on the sweaty ice-blue locks. 

"Should I call Asuto and Mansaku?" Kazemaru offered, earning a nod from the white haired teen. 

But just as Kazemaru was about to leave, Hiura was looking around his surroundings as if he was trying to remember where he was. 

He then realized he was being held by someone which made him tense up, something that Fubuki felt and Kazemaru and Endou saw. 

In Hiura's current state, he couldn't remember anyone with white hair and pale skin. If he remembered correctly, Hiyori was a bit tanned. Then... Who was this? He slowly started to shake in fear which alarmed the three Inazuma Japan members. 

"Hiura!" Mansaku and Asuto's voice broke Hiura's trance-like state. The said purple eyed boy looked at the two Inakuni boys and let Mansaku take him away from the still-unknown person. He needed this, he needed to feel Mansaku's familiar warmth. Asuto's familiar fingers as he stroked his damp ice-blue locks. Their soft voices saying it'll be okay. He felt his body slowly relaxing, his eyes getting heavier each second and soon he was fast asleep.

"Oi. What was that?" Atsuya asked from the doorway, clutching the bottle tightly. "You know how it nearly gave me and Aniki a heart attack when he screamed." 

"We don't know what kind of nightmares he gets. He doesn't remember anything about his nightmares. We tried asking him before. But it's that bad to get him to that state that you guys saw." Asuto asked as he gently touched Hiura's cheek. "Actually, this was still a bit tame." 

"Tame?! You call that tame?! He looked like he was about to die!" Atsuya responded 

"Did something bad happened back then Asuto?" Kazemaru asked, still staring at his ice-blue haired kouhai. 

Asuto and Mansaku both shared a look before sighing. 

"All we know is he has amnesia about his past. We met Hiura when we were 7. Then something happened when we were 10, making him forget everything. He never recovered his memories. We sometimes ask him or give hints, but all we get as an answer is 'we do? I can't remember'. We aren't even allowed to tell him that he has amnesia. Or he might try to remember and Papa said it's for the best if he doesn't remember.." Mansaku said, gently tucking Hiura on the bed, relieved that there was a peaceful expression on his face. 

"If they're saying that it's for the best that he doesn't remember then it must be something very traumatic." Gouenji said as he entered the room "Everyone should be informed. Or we would risk someone accidentally saying things about it to him."

"We should inform them tomorrow. Kazemaru, you hang out with Hiura often. Do you think you can distract him for a while when the members of Inakuni explains things to us?" Endou asked

Kazemaru nodded "I think I heard enough about this anyway. I'll take care of him." He smiled 

"Thank you, Kazemaru-san!" Asuto smiled brightly. 

"Besides... He's like a little brother that I don't have. I have been fond of him since we competed against your team."

Asuto and Mansaku smiled warmly at that before they looked at the sleeping teen. 

"No more nightmares anytime soon, huh?" Asuto said as he ran his fingers on Hiura's hair and gently patted his head. "You scared everyone when you screamed. Goujin-senpai, Kozoumaru, Norika and Golem had to tell everyone to just calm down and say it was nothing. Just sleep. We'll tell Coach and Sekiya-san about this tomorrow." 

"He doesn't know?" Endou asked in surprise 

"He does. But he keeps record on when the nightmare occurs. He said he might find some pattern or something." Asuto responded

"Well... Now that he's calm, I think we all should go to bed." Fubuki said as he yawned. 

Everyone present in the room nodded before saying good nights to each other and went to their respective rooms. Atsuya lingered a few seconds longer as he stared at his brother and at Hiura.

Fubuki just gave him a small nod before Atsuya went to his room.  
  
  


After making sure that Hiura was deeply asleep, Fubuki gently joined him at Hiura's bed. 

When Atsuya had nightmares, he usually sleeps at the same bed with him. And he knew Hiura just needed the same comfort that he gives his brother. 

After finding a comfortable sleeping position, he gently held the midfielder's hand, noting how small it was compared to his.

With Hiura's comforting warmth and small breathing, Fubuki was soon lulled to sleep.

* * *

Kazemaru and Hiura had left first thing in the morning, with the teal haired teen saying that he wanted to go for a walk before practice and wanted Hiura's company. 

Just like what Asuto and the other Inakuni members were expecting, Hiura didn't even recall what happened last night. 

Endou had asked how Hiura was after the nightmare and all he got was a confused look from the ice-blue haired boy.

With that reaction, everyone decided not to ask further, not wanting him to remember the horrible nightmare that shook him so badly.

Kazemaru occasionally looks at Hiura, who was quiet during their walk but looked happy. If there's something he liked about the midfielder is that he can stay with him for hours in peace without the silence turning to awkwardness. Both of them could spend hours together, reading or just left in their own thoughts.

But right now wasn't one of those times. He needed to get Hiura far from the dorm and give the others time to talk what they needed to talk about. 

"Hey. There's a cafe near the library that just opened. But I heard their latte and Iced Mocha drinks are really good. Do you want to go and try it? We have a lot of time." Kazemaru added the last sentence after seeing the reluctant look on Hiura's face.

Hiura smiled and nodded before he followed Kazemaru to the said cafe. 

After browsing through the menu of drinks and the displayed cakes, to which Hiura automatically said he wanted to try their blueberry cheesecake, the two were soon at their table, waiting for their orders to be served.

But what they thought was a peaceful hangout was soon disrupted by a man they both didn't know. 

The waiter served their orders before staring at Hiura, occasionally looking at his body before staring back at his eyes. 

Hiura looked back at him, but was really uncomfortable. 

"Excuse me, but you're making him uncomfortable. Should you go back to attending other customers?" Kazemaru said but was ignored by the waiter. 

"Your form looks good. Such a slim waist and a beautiful body." The waiter smirked at Hiura, who looked confused and scared at the same time. 

Why was he staring at him like that. 

That comment made Kazemaru frown and go on high alert in case this waiter tried to do something to Hiura. "Excuse me? What did you say to my friend?" He said, purposely not mentioning Hiura's name. 

"Just complementing your friend," he said, not really caring about Kazemaru's hostile attitude towards him. 

"K-Kazemaru-san..." Hiura said as he looked at the teal haired teen. "We can't talk to him like that. Grandma said we can't be rude to people older than us."

Kazemaru bit his lip in frustration. Hiura needed to learn that not all adults needed respect, especially when things like these happen.

"I see he has more manners than you do." The waiter said, still smirking at Kazemaru before touching Hiura by his shoulder. 

"Don't touch him!" Kazemaru said as he stood up and grabbed Hiura by his wrist. He no longer cared about their food, all he needed to do was to leave the place and bring Hiura back to the dorms, a place where this man couldn't touch and harass the ice-blue haired boy.

"Don't underestimate me, Kazemaru Ichirouta. I can do things that you couldn't think of at your age." He smirked as he took a step forward towards the two. 

Kazemaru gently pulled Hiura to his back out of instinct, his mind telling him to protect his kouhai in case something happens.

"And hurting a minor could make things very bad for you." Kazemaru snapped back, the growl already present on his voice.

"Hurting you? Oh no." He chuckled "Not you. But the pretty one behind you." This made Kazemaru's eyes widened and stand in front of Hiura even more protectively. "I'll show you what I can do then." 

He pressed a button from his phone before the whole cafe was covered with smoke. 

But it wasn't just any kind of smoke. 

'Sleeping gas?!' Kazemaru thought as he tried to run to the door while holding Hiura's wrist. 

By his peripheral vision, he saw the cashier and the other customers falling on the ground, asleep. 

The waiter was missing, he noted. 

But as Kazemaru tried to push the door open, but the door won't budge no matter how hard he pushed. It was heavily locked. 

He felt Hiura's weight suddenly becoming heavy, and Kazemaru didn't have to look to know what happened to the ice-blue haired boy. He knew that he was knocked out by the sleeping gas as well. 

Taking out his phone, he was thankful that he had Endou on speed dial. 

He felt his eyes getting heavier. And he gently positioned himself on the floor, not wanting to collapse on top of Hiura. 

Endou answered after the first ring. "Hello? Kazemaru? We're still not yet done talking-" 

"Help... Endou... Help..." Kazemaru managed to say before his body gave in to the sleeping gas well. 

He gave Hiura a last look before his eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Kazemaru noticed when he regained consciousness was white walls. 

The dorm's walls weren't this white. Then where was he?

Then something was at his face and air was being forced through his nose. An oxygen mask? Did something happen. 

He looked around and saw Endou asleep on the chair beside him.

"Kazemaru? You're awake?" Gouenji asked as he approached the bed, his voice waking Endou up from his nap. 

"Kazemaru!" Endou said as he stood up. "How are you feeling?" 

"My body feels a bit heavy." Kazemaru mumbled through the oxygen mask. He got annoyed at how his voice sounded weak and tried to remove the mask. 

"Don't!" Endou said as he pushed Kazemaru's hand away. "You have to keep it on." 

"What happened, Endou? I can't remember what I did to land on the hospital." Kazemaru asked, still annoyed at how his voice sounded weak and raspy. 

Both Endou and Gouenji looked at each other. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" Gouenji asked. 

Kazemaru frowned a bit, trying to think despite his foggy memories. "We talked about bringing Hiura out- wait! Hiura? Where is he?!" 

"Calm down! He's at the bed beside yours." Gouenji said as he pulled the curtains that was covering the ice-blue haired boy from their view. 

The said boy was curled up and was asleep. Just like Kazemaru, he had an oxygen mask. 

"He woke up a few minutes ago. Groggy like you. We pulled the curtains to keep his side of the room a bit dim since he fell asleep." Gouenji explained

Kazemaru sighed in relief. He didn't know why but seeing Hiura safe made him relax all of a sudden. "I remember leaving the dorms and we were walking around. That's it."

"We got alarmed and worried when you called. All you said was my name and 'help'." Endou said as he sat down at the chair again. "When you weren't responding, we knew something bad happened. Asuto and Mansaku were both trying to call Hiura, but he wasn't answering as well. So Coach had to track you down using the Eleven Band's locators. When we got to the cafe, police and ambulances were already there. They said that the cafe was filled with sleeping gas. That was when we saw you two in the ambulance." Endou explained

Kazemaru stared at him for a moment, trying his best to remember what he just told him. However, despite his efforts in trying to remember, nothing was coming back to him.

"The doctors are keeping everyone from the cafe overnight at the hospital. Just for observation. The dose used in the sleeping gas was too high and your exposure was too long." Gouenji said. "Memory loss about what happened is common, they said. So don't beat yourself up in trying to remember."

Kazemaru just nodded, but something was bothering him. Something happened in the cafe that the others needed to know. He just couldn't remember. This gut feeling was so hard to ignore.

The door opened and Kidou went in the room. "The police said that all the CCTVs in the cafe were off. The cables were cut with something, possibly scissors. Hey, Kazemaru. How are you feeling?" 

"Tired, but I'm fine." Kazemaru said softly 

"Rest. Coach said we'll be given two days off from practice." Kidou said

"You look bothered with something," Tatsuya noticed. 

Kazemaru frowned once again before looking at the ice-blue haired boy who was blissfully asleep, oblivious with his surroundings

"Something happened. Something I can't remember. It's bugging me. Something bad happened back there...." Kazemaru said with a tight frown. This made everyone in the room frown as well. "I have a feeling it concerns him,"

"Hiura? The only organization after us is Orion. Do you think the attack was done by them?" Endou asked 

Kidou and Gouenji nodded a bit. "They can be the culprit." Kidou said softly "They chose the perfect timing when there's only two members from our team." 

'Was it really Orion...?' Kazemaru thought as he slowly sat up. 'Why do I get the feeling it wasn't them this time?'

azemaru then heard Kidou sigh. "Our next match is in two days. If Kazemaru and Hiura aren't feeling better by then, then I guess we have to form a new line up."   
  


**_Form..._ **

_Kazemaru stiffened as his eyes widened._

_"Your form looks good. Such a slim waist and a beautiful body."_

_"Just complimenting your friend,"  
_

_"Don't underestimate me, Kazemaru Ichirouta. I can do things that you couldn't think of at your age."_   
  
  


He remembered that they were talking to someone, but he can't remember what he looked like. All Kazemaru could remember was he was acting inappropriately towards Hiura and Kazemaru stepped in to get his teammate out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Kazemaru?" Tatsuya said softly 

"The man..." Kazemaru started to say "I don't remember his face or what he was doing there at the cafe... But he was acting inappropriately towards Hiura. He was commenting about Hiura's body and such," This made everyone's eyes widen "I stepped in to stop him and leave Hiura alone. He knew my name. He said not to underestimate him... That's when he activated the sleeping gas." Kazemaru then gripped the blanket tightly in frustration "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE?!"

"Kazemaru! Calm down!" Endou said as he held Kazemaru by the shoulders 

"Are you sure by this, Kazemaru?" Gouenji asked

Kazemaru only nodded softly. 

"I'll tell Coach and Sekiya-san about this." Kidou said with a tight frown. "But for now, let's keep this matter between the five of us. Let's not cause some panic to the team while we're still unsure on what the attacker wanted to do..." 

Kazemaru, Tatsuya, Gouenji and Endou nodded

Kazemaru then looked at the sleeping ice-blue haired boy again. 

He knew, that this incident, caused another thing for them to think and worry about. 

What they didn't notice, was someone standing by the door, smirking darkly as he watched them before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Mizukamiya smiled softly when he found Kazemaru and Hiura both asleep before turning to Nishikage. "They're asleep. But they're being discharged already."

Nishikage didn't answer before gently carrying Hiura.

Kazemaru woke up at the sudden movements before he grabbed Nishikage's wrist, glaring at him which shocked Mizukamiya and Nishikage.

"Put him down," He growled 

"Kazemaru-san?" Mizukamiya said softly, but enough to get the teal haired boy attention.

Kazemaru's eyes widened before he gently let go of Nishikage's wrist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Nishikage nodded softly before noticing that the sudden movements from being grabbed woke Hiura up. 

"Hm.... Nishikage?" Hiura mumbled. With him moving on Nishikage's arms, Nishikage gently set him down. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mizukamiya said as he went to Hiura, an uneasy smile plastered on his face. 

What had happened to make Kazemaru react like that? It was odd to see the normally composed teal haired defender to suddenly act so hostile towards someone, with a teammate even.

As Mizukamiya gently patted Hiura's head, hoping to distract him from the current tension in the room, he secretly glanced at Kazemaru again. 

The wind hissatsu user wasn't looking at them, especially at Nishikage. But he was tensed, as if he was on high alert in case something happens. 

"Hiura-kun, coach already finished the paper works to have you two released at the hospital. Everyone is at the caravan, waiting for you two." He chuckled as the purple eyed midfielder pouted, mumbling something about not wanting to stay at the hospital anytime soon, or maybe even ever. "Okay, okay. You won't. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria with Nishikage-kun? Get something to eat before we go." 

Nishikage, realizing what Mizukamiya was trying to do, stood beside Hiura. "Let's go?" 

"Should we grab some things that everyone likes? Nosaka loves watermelon, right?" Hiura asked Nishikage as they made their way out of the room. 

Mizukamiya chuckled at that. Despite being so quiet most of the time, Hiura's child-like innocence and thoughtfulness was really too much for them to handle.

"He really is something, huh?" Mizukamiya said as he sat on the bed, staring at Kazemaru. "What's wrong? That was very unusual of you to react that way." 

Kazemaru just sighed "I'm okay. Maybe the events yesterday just shook me. Even if I don't remember what happened, we were together when it happened. As his senpai, I should've been able to get him out of that cafe sooner." Kazemaru said, lying about not remembering what happened. As Kidou had said, the others didn't have to know for now and cause unnecessary problems.

Mizukamiya nodded, understanding where Kazemaru was coming from. "You didn't know it'll happen though. You have to calm down. Nishikage might not say it or show it, but you kinda scared him there."

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Kazemaru said as he stood up, ready to leave the stuffy room.

With Kazemaru's back turned at Mizukamiya, he didn't see the calculating stare he was receiving from the blue haired teen.

* * *

Afternoon practice went on as it normally would. Crazy commands from their coach, Haizaki and Hiroto arguing, Ichihoshi and Nosaka making new tactics for everyone to try, Kazemaru facepalming at the chaos, Kidou just staring at everything with a poker face, Nishikage waiting for a soccer ball to get kicked to the goal on his side which may or may not happen judging with the fight between the God and Devil strikers.... And the list goes on.

Hiura, Mansaku and Asuto were at the bench, drinking Pocari as they watched the chaos. 

"We'll never have a proper training huh?" Mansaku said as he stared. "Then again, back at Inakuni Raimon it'll be Kozoumaru and Haizaki who's fighting over something."

Both Hiura and Asuto nodded 

"At least we're getting something done today," Hiura said and the two looked at him in confusion. "Well, with Haizaki and Hiroto fighting over something right now, they won't fight over it tomorrow. They'll look for a new topic to fight about tomorrow." 

Asuto and Mansaku sweatdropped. Leave it to Hiura to realize something that none of them were even thinking about. 

"Should you be even practicing after getting released from the hospital?" Kozoumaru said as he sat beside Hiura, taking a drink from his own flask. 

"I feel fine. It's not like I was injured or something." Hiura responded back 

Kozoumaru just stared at Hiura before he gently hit Hiura on the forehead as his own way of showing his affection. "Just don't go around and scaring us again, will you? We already have one person who gives us a heart attack with everything he does." He said as he looked at Asuto 

"Ehhh?! Me?!" Asuto complained before whining as the three laughed.

Kazemaru smiled softly as he watched the interaction between the four players from Inakuni. Things were better this way and he wished it was the same with their matches against the world, just having fun, no under handed techniques or anything. 

"You okay?" Endou asked as he approached Kazemaru, to which he got a nod from the tealnet. 

"Yeah. Just making sure that everything doesn't get out of hand and this practice won't end up with someone having a broken bone or two." Kazemaru said as he eyed the two strikers, which was now joined by Fudou and Atsuya provoking them even more. "Why can't we have a normal practice for once? And why is he" Kazemaru said as he looked at their coach "Just watch and enjoy the fight?"

"Our coach is weird, huh? Wonder how Inakuni Raimon survived all these." Tatsuya said as he approached them "We'll never get anything done at this rate. I better stop Hiroto," he sighed

Just as when Tatsuya turned to go to his childhood friend, he saw someone lurking by the trees before he disappeared.

Frowning, he decided to check who it was and started to run towards where he saw him.

"Oi, Tatsuya! Where are you going?" Hiroto said when he saw the red haired teen running off to somewhere.

"Just checking something! I'll be back!" And with that, the red haired teen was out of their sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Practice went on until it ended an hour after Tatsuya had left, making the others worried. 

Where did the red haired teen disappear to that he was gone for a long time?

"I'm going to go and look for him," Hiroto said before he ran off, Saginuma following him.

"It'll be faster if we help Hiroto and Saginuma." Endou said to everyone who nodded and soon left. 

Kazemaru looked at ice-blue haired boy who was running towards the forest before Kazemaru gave Kidou a look. 

"I know... This might be a trap." Kidou said "Hiura!" 

Hiura stopped running before looking at Kidou, even Asuto and Mansaku stopped and curiously looked on why Kidou had called their best friend.

"I think it's better if you and Kazemaru stay here. Just in case Tatsuya suddenly returns. At least you'll be able to call us." Kidou said, lying about the reason why he wanted Hiura to stay. 

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Hiura asked worriedly. 

Kidou smiled and gently patted his shoulder, resisting the urge to pat his head. "Don't worry. We could handle it." He said before running off and then gave Asuto and Mansaku a small whisper as he passed by "Look after them for me."

Mansaku and Asuto both shared a confused look before remembering the sleeping gas event that took place in the cafe. Maybe Kidou was still being overprotective because of that? 

The two gave a small nod before gently leading Hiura back inside the dorm, with Kazemaru just walking beside them.

'They can't know about it... Just yet... It isn't the right time...' Kazemaru thought, but he felt sorry that Hiura's best friends were left in the dark about what really happened.  
  


* * *

  
"TATSUYA?! OI, TATSUYA?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Hiroto shouted as he and the others looked around, each step making them worried as there was no reply from the red haired teen. "Tsk. What was he up to anyway?"

"Tatsuya won't leave practice unless he has a reason to. But it isn't like him not to tell us what is wrong," Saginuma said.

"Him being secretive pisses me off..." Hiroto growled under his breath before they heard a sharp gasp from Atsuya. 

"OI! IT'S TATSUYA!" Atsuya shouted, and everyone who approached could see how pale the ice type striker was.

The reason why he looked shocked and scared at the same time was right in front of them... 

Tatsuya was sitting by a tree, his body tilted a bit forward. His red hair was matted with his own blood, which was flowing down from his forehead and was dripping slowly from his chin to his jersey's shorts. Beside him was a metal pole with some blood on it.

"TATSUYA!" Hiroto shouted and was the first to move, for once being gentle as he tilted Tatsuya's head, trying to inspect the wound

"He's unconscious. We should bring him back to the dorm and have Sekiya-san to tend to the wound." Nosaka said as the others nodded. 

They all knew Hiroto would throw a fit if anyone tried to take Tatsuya right now, so they let Saginuma do the first move. Seeing as they had known each other for years now.

Hiroto and Saginuma left first after they were sure that Tatsuya was secured on Saginuma's arms. But just as they were about to leave, Nosaka saw something that was written, using Tatsuya's blood, on a piece of paper. 

'Found you, Hiura-kun~'

Nosaka was confused at first before his eyes widened, he knew that this was a threat to one of his teammates. Looking at Nishikage, who was also looking at the note and was wide-eyed as well, he gently said "Something is happening. But I don't think Hiura-kun knows." 

"Should I look after him?" Nishikage asked softly 

"Please do. Don't let him out of your sight. In fact... Protect him like how you'd protect me." Nosaka said with a tight frown as he stared at the note once again.  
  


* * *

  
The wound was shallow, not enough to require stitches, and Tatsuya was going to be fine except for a bad headache when he wakes up. That was according to Sekiya after he checked on their teammate. 

Tatsuya was currently resting on his own bed, head covered with a bandage and some color was finally back to his face.

Sekiya had asked what happened, and the team had no idea what to say so he left the topic alone for now. They could ask Tatsuya when he wakes up.

Kidou, Kazemaru, Endou and Gouenji had excused themselves to talk. Probably about how to look after their teammates, seeing as the four were the most responsible when it comes to looking after their teammates, especially the younger ones.

So no one had questioned why they left.


End file.
